Henry meets Anne
by QueenBee10
Summary: trailer in the chapter! I have fixed some of the mistakes in Henry meets Anne but if you find any more mistakes please tell me so I can correct them.
1. Chapter 1

Henry and Anne

Trailer

What if Anne became his third wife instead of the second one? What if Jane was queen of England would Henry still want Anne?What if Anne wasn't ambitious ? What if Henry found her lonely wandering the streets of England when he was a hunt? Would he help her bring her back to the palace?Would Charles Brandon not hate her ?Would Henry still marry Anne even if he was married to Jane?


	2. Chapter 2

On a beautiful sunny day King Henry VIII went out on a hunt with his best friend Charles Brandon and of course with his servants following. While on the Hunt Henry started to talk:

"Charles, i am tired of Jane she might be beautiful but I desire my male heir and I just don't love her anymore. She has became to ambitious and she is longer that sweet, caring and innocent girl I once loved."

"I don't how to tell you this Henry"

"tell me what"

"i got a letter yesterday saying that her majesty the queen has entertained men in her bedroom late at night"

his face became angry "i want you to investigate this Charles I want to know if its true and I want out of this marriage."

The truth was Charles never really liked Jane Seymour he thought and knew it was her fault that Henry left Katherine.

Suddenly he was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a high pitched scream. Henry and Charles rode out farther and saw this woman being attacked by a man. Henry spoke up "Let her go or face your death". The man slowly turned around and saw the king of England . He fell to his knees and said nothing for he was to afraid. Henry got of his horse and walked over to the girl. When she looked up he fell in love with her and became bewitched by her eyes.

"what is your name?"

"Anne. Anne Boleyn"

"what is that man to you?"

"he is nothing to me"

Henry turned to the man "what is your name?"

"Thomas Green"

"leave and don't let me ever see your face on my property again or it will be your death."

Thomas Green stumbled on to his feet and ran as fast as he could

the king slowly turned to back to Anne.

"thank you very much your majesty but may I leave now"

"Anne"

"yes your Majesty"

"do you have any family at court"

"yes I do the lord Rochford is my brother and the Lady Rochford is my sister in law"

"you are of a noble birth and you are not at my court"

"i don't wish to be at court"

"and to answer your question no you may not leave because you are to come to court"

"but I don't wish to join court"

"I wont take no for answer."

"Yes your majesty."

he gently helps her up and takes her to his horse

"Anne I would like you to meet my best friend Charles Brandon the Duke of Suffolk."

Anne looked up and bowed her head towards Charles

"your grace"

"my lady"

Henry then helped her on the horse and got on himself behind her

"Charles lets continue this hunt some other day"

"Yes of course your Majesty"

Henry looked down upon Anne and saw she nervous

"don't nervous my dear Anne you will enjoy the Tudor Court'

"yes of course your Majesty"

"you may call me by name Henry"

Charles just looked at Henry and saw him happy for the first time in a long time. If he knew like he thought he did Henry would want a divorce from Jane a lot quicker so he could marry Anne because Anne wouldn't give him her honor without marriage. The people in court and the people of England would love Anne because she was a much sweeter and nicer person than the Queen Jane.

When they arrived to Charles's wife Catherine there waited for him he immediately got off and he greeted her with a kiss. Catherine then whispered in to his ear.

"who is the woman with his majesty"

"her name is Anne. she was being attacked by a man. Henry and I both went to her when we heard a scream. There that met but before that he said he was tired of the Queen Jane so we might be looking at our future Queen of England" "i need a favor of you as well I need you to help her around court and help her with dresses an all of rest"

"i don't mind helping her but is she is nice. What is she to do here in court"

"she is very nice and sweet. She is to serve the queen for now "

Catherine just smiled and looked towards his majesty and Anne while she spoke

"it looks like Anne likes the king as much as the king likes her"

Charles nodded in response . Henry saw Catherine looking at him and Anne He took Anne by the hand and smiled while Anne giggled and blushed. Catherine saw the king coming and curtsied then stood up

"your majesty"

"Catherine I would like you to meet the lady Anne she is to serve the queen and I hope you would show her around the court and help her with womanly things."

"of course your majesty I would be honored to help her around"

"Well I now leave her in your hands because I have to go visit the Queen for lunch and talk to Charles of things"

Catherine just nodded and bowed Henry then turned to Anne

"I will see you in a while my lady Anne" he gently took her hand and kissed it

he then turned to Charles and told him to check into things this discussed that morning

Charles then turned to Catherine and Anne to dismissed himself then left

Queen's Chambers

the servant announced the Kings arrive

"His Majesty, The King"

all the ladies then turned to king and curtsied while Jane walked out of her bedroom and curtsied

"your Majesty"

**Please comment let me know what you think I would really like to know what you think if you like me change something or if you have ideas please tell me **

**Preview:**

"_**you are to have a new lady in waiting"**_

"_**i don't need another lady in waiting"**_

"_**i say you do so you will have another"**_

"_**what is your name "**_

"_**your majesty my name is Anne Boleyn"**_

"_**so your my husbands new whore"**_


	3. Chapter 3

Just so you know it in 1536. Jane and Henry do have a child. Henry still has Mary from Katherine. Yes I will describe the relationship between Jane and Mary.

Queen's Chambers

the servant announced the Kings arrive

"His Majesty, The King"

all the ladies then turned to king and curtsied while Jane walked out of her bedroom and curtsied

"your Majesty"

Henry waved his hand to dismiss the Queen's ladies. Henry sat down and began to eat so did Jane.

"Sweetheart how is your morning so how far."

"It's been great but I have been lonely. Can I ask you something Henry."

"Of course darling"

"Why haven't you visited me lately at nights."

"I told you Jane I have been busy with my duties to this country."

"well you obviously have time to go hunting and writing letters to that bastard daughter of yours. You don't come visit me at nights and you don't even write to our beloved daughter Princess Diana "

He slammed his fist onto to the table.

"How dare you speak to me in that tone I am your husband and your king . You seem to have forgotten that. Jane just remember I'm the one that gave that crown on your head and I can certainly take it back."

"I'm sorry your majesty."

"Jane you are to have a new lady in waiting"

"I don't want Anne as my lady in waiting"

"i don't care she will be in your service"

"yes my king"

The King and Charles

"Charles there you are do you any information on the things I asked you to check up on."

"Yes I do your majesty some of her majesty's ladies in waiting have came and told me that they have routine when each one of her lovers come to visit her"

"did you say lovers as in more than one"

"Yes your majesty"

"That whore" " Charles what else have you found"

"Well uh"

"Well What"

"Some of the ladies say she didn't have her honor when you first laid with her"

"Charles as my friend do you believe that is true"

Charles quickly thought to himself. He knew he had to say yes if Henry wanted to divorce Jane

"Yes Henry I believe she didn't have her honor because if she did you would have your son by now"

"God dammit" he took a deep breath and just thought about those times Jane lied to him. Charles just studied his face and decided to interrupt his thoughts.

"Henry why don't we go visit Anne and Catherine. We could see how there dresses are coming along."

Henry just smiled at thought of Anne.

"What are you waiting for lets go"

Anne and Catherine

Anne was just shocked at all the fabrics and how pretty they all looked. Catherine noticed her just staring and brought her out of her thoughts.

"Anne what fabric do u want use for your first dress."

"I don't know there all so pretty"

Catherine just laughed " Well you have to pick one. We cant let you go naked now can we."

"No we can't" "How about that pink one with my white flowers"

"It's perfect Anne" "how about this light blue one with lace at bottom for me."

"You would look stunning"

Few minutes later

"I love my skirt so far Catherine"

"I love mine too"

Suddenly they hear the door opening. Then The King and Charles walk in.

"Your majesty ,Your Grace" both Anne and Catherine curtsied

"lady Anne ,Catherine" both Henry and Charles said

"Well I'm afraid I'm going to have to steal Catherine from you Anne"

Anne giggled"Very well but she has to come back to finish our dresses"

Henry pulled Anne to the sided to talk

"Your Majesty how was your lunch with the Queen"

"It wasn't so great but you will soon meet her and Anne haven't I told to you to call me Henry for I only let the people I love call me that"

he gently took her hand and kissed it. He looked up at Anne and he saw her laugh and blush.

"But you- Henry how can you love me if you have only met me today"

"Well when you meet someone so caring and loving as you. You cant help but love them."

She smiled "I would like to thank your majesty for give me a place in your court and these many dresses"

"You have absolutely nothing to thank me for you deserve everything my darling Anne"

"If you say so your Majesty"

"I do"

They just stared into each other eyes and started to get closer to each other until Jane walked into Anne's Chambers

"What is the meaning of this!"

"Nothing Jane"

Anne quickly curtsied to Jane "Your Majesty"

"What is your name?

"Your Majesty my name is Anne Boleyn"

"So your my husbands new whore and my new lady in waiting"

Henry was about to say something when Anne started

"With all do respect your Majesty I am not the King's whore nor will I ever be because I actually value my honor unlike some other women in this court"

"I doubt you still have your honor all you are is a commoner and a lady in waiting"

"Well you clearly have your information wrong your majesty, because I come from a very noble family and I am far more educated than yourself"

Henry and Jane should stood there shocked . He didnt think Anne would say anything to Jane because she was the Queen but he was clearly mistaken. He eyes soon turned to Jane who was speechless. He thought she would same something but she just turned around and left.

"That was entertaining"

"I am sorry if I angered you your majesty"

"Now the only way you could anger is if you keep on calling me "your majesty" when I told you to call me Henry."

"Sorry Henry"

"It alright sweetheart but lets call this a night darling" "Sweet Dreams Sweetheart"

"Goodnight Henry" she pushed herself towards Henry and kissed his cheek . But only to be grabbed by the waist and Henry pulling her towards him to give a kiss on the lips. After he kissed Anne he brushed his lips on hers and whispered.

"Goodnight Sweetheart" then he left

**Please comment let me know what you think I would really like to know what you think if you like me change something or if you have ideas please tell me **

Preview:

"Your Majesty your new lady in waiting"

"Welcome to Court"

"Her Highness Princess Diana"

"The Lady Mary"

Anne was walking the gardens when she bumped into someone

"I'm sor-Princess Mary"

"It's not Princess anymore its Lady Mary"

"For me you will always be a princess"

"Thank you uh"

"Anne Boleyn"

Henry comes in

"My daring Anne how ar- Mary"

"Father" she curtsied

"Henry, I just bumped myself into Mary"


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for your reviews! I will be making chapters more and more often because I just got out of school today!

Henry and Anne

Chapter 4

Queen's Chambers

In the Queen's chambers all the ladies in waiting were helping the Queen get ready for the day. When they heard the door open the guard announced the entrance of the the new lady in waiting.

"Your Majesty, your new lady in waiting" "Anne Boleyn."

"Thank you. You may leave know"

"Yes your majesty"

"Lady Anne not with my Husband I see"

"No your majesty and I can assure you nothing will happen between us" "For he is the King of England and has a wife"

"I hope so Lady Anne" "When we met yesterday I was not so thrilled. Especially not by the way you spoke to me yesterday. So I expect an apologize from you right now" She smirked at Anne

"With my all do respect,Your Majesty" "I'm sorry you expect an apology but you will not get one. I don't care if you are the Queen but all I did was defend myself so I believe you are the one that owes me the apology"

All the ladies in waiting gasped at the Anne stood up for herself. Many of the Ladies wished they could do that but they were to afraid of the Queen and if they did she would surely tell the king and have them removed or worse.

"Until you give me that apology you will have the worst time her in court"

"Very well your majesty"

"You are dismissed Lady Anne"

Anne curtsied to the Queen and left to wander the palace. Lady Rochford spoke to Queen to remind her of Princess Diana's arrival

"your majesty we must go in order to welcome the Princess Diana's arrival"

"Yes of course lady Rochford well come along we must hurry"

They soon reached the ballroom. Queen Jane and her ladies saw Lady Anne talking with the King as she approached her throne . When they reached her throne the King and Anne didn't notice them . The King was making Anne laugh at some of the experiences he had here at court when he was a child. Suddenly they interrupted by a cough coming from Jane.

"Your Majesty"

Jane then turned to Anne

"I'm happy to know you have been entertaining the king while I was not here but I am here now to entertain him so we won't be needing you any longer"

Everyone eyes in the room were on the King,Queen and Lady Anne.

"Wife I didn't notice you come in" people in the court laughed and some smirked when they saw the Queen's face but she quickly got her self together again.

"well maybe you have been too entertained" "haven't I already dismissed you Lady Anne"

"Well I am not serving you at moment. I am at the service of the king."She gently put her hand on Henry's shoulder. Henry reached for hand and kissed it and gently pulled her towards him and whispered in her ear.

"Sweetheart I think you should leave now before we create a scene in front of everybody here. Go and talk to Catherine and Charles while I deal with the Queen. Meet me in the Gardens later after my daughters arrive."

"Yes Your Majesty"

"Your Majesties" Anne walked away from them. Henry's eyes followed Anne but then turned to Jane and her ladies

"Ladies you are all dismissed. Jane sit down" "Jane let me make something clear to you . You might be Queen and my wife but don't think you are so important" "Do I make myself clear"

"Yes husband but you should have seen the way Lady Anne spoke to me when she came into my chambers"

"What happened in your chambers"

"She came into my chambers acting as if I was lower than her as if she was Queen . Then she asked me to apologizes to her for yesterday."

Henry frowned in disappointment from Jane. He wondered how could she just lie to him straight to his face without guilt

"Well Jane I am very disappointed in you. I just cant believe you could just lie to my face and have no guilt For u see the Lady Anne has already told me what happened and her story seems a lot more accurate than yours also because I know Anne will say nothing to you unless she is offended and I believe you offended her first all she did was defend herself. Now we will not speak of this Jane ever again this is suppose to be a happy day our daughter is suppose to arrive"

Jane was shocked to know that Henry already knew.

"you know what happened"

"of course I do Anne told me what happen she was afraid of what kind of lies you might say but it wouldn't surprise because it seems like you always lie to me"

"of course I don't lie to you Henry"

"enough with the lies Jane. Just be quiet and act happy in front of these people"

Jane didnt say say anything she just sat there and smiled at everyone but nobody was really paying attention to her. They were to busy gossiping about the new Lady Anne. Everybody soon became every quiet because they heard the announcer announce the arrival of Princess Diana.

"Her Royal Highness Princess Diana"

Princess Diana looked exactly like Jane except for her eyes because she had Henry's eyes

She curtsied towards her parents.

"Your Majesties"

The King stood up and open his arms towards Diana. She ran towards him and jumped into his arms. While he started to spin her around he slowly stopped and started to stare at Anne who was staring at them smiling.

"papa I missed you"

"I missed you too sweetheart go hug your mother"

he set her down and ran towards Jane when Diana reached her mother they hugged each other. Henry started to look around for Mary because she wasn't introduced but he couldn't find her.

"Announcer where is my daughter Mary"

"uh I do not know your majesty she did not enter with the Princess"

"Lady Rochford"

"yes Your Majesty"

"go find the Mary and bring her I wish to see her"

"of course your Majesty"

he turned around and sat on his throne and started to drink his wine but he noticed Jane was

"Jane I suggest you whip off that look from your face before I take off for you"

"well first why don't you explain to me why would you want your bastard illegitimate daughter here"

Henry became very angry and threw his cup across the room with wine flying everywhere he turned to Jane an yelled

"God dam you Jane will ever stop complaining I gave you that crown on your head and got rid of Katherine just to marry you just like you wanted and at that time Mary was not a bastard or illegitimate she princess of whales last I recall you use to bow down to her and she never said anything to you at least she tolerated you and she still does tolerate you so would you just shut up and at least tolerate her because I can certainly give her her title back and you know what would happen then she would be higher than Diana so shut up before I actually do that one more thing Jane you should be happy I still tolerate you because if I didnt you definitely wouldn't be my Queen anymore"

Jane just sat there shocked by his outburst and said nothing they both turned towards the door and saw Mary standing there shocked just as much as Jane. She soon started to walk towards Henry and Jane and bowed while the announcer announced Mary.

"The Lady Mary"

Henry got up from his throne and stood in front of Mary

"sweetheart you look more beautiful than I last saw you"

"Thank you your Majesty but may I leave to the gardens"

"Yes of course"

"thank you your majesty"

Mary turned around and left towards the gardens. Henry sat down and called for Charles.

"Charles come here"

"yes your Majesty"

"where is Lady Anne"

"Well after the scene she left she said she was going to the gardens right before the Lady Mary left herself"

"Thank you Charles enjoy the party and Charles do me favor keep an eye on the Queen"

"Yes of course Henry"

He turned to Jane and Diana

"Enjoy the party my little Diana because its all for you"

"thank you Papa"

"your welcome. Jane I am leaving I expect you to be nice to everyone and dance with someone if you want"

Henry got up and started to walk towards the ballroom door while he passed people they all bowed towards him.

In the Gardens

Anne was wandering the gardens. When she was lost in her thoughts she ran into somebody. When she looked up and quickly got up and curtsied to the Mary.

"Princess Mary"Mary smiled weakly when the lady called her princess but she corrected her

"No its not princess just Lady Mary now but thank you uh"

"Lady Anne Boleyn but just so you know to be me you will always be a princess"

"Thank you Lady Anne are you new here to court"

"Yes I am his Majesty invited me to court when he found me"

"found you?"

"well yes I was being attacked by a man when his majesty and Duke of Suffolk found me then the king invited me court and he said he wouldn't take no for an answer who am I to argue with a King"

"That is very interesting that my father the king took interest in you I mean that can only mean one thing"

"what do you mean?"

"isn't obvious that he likes you or maybe even love you . I mean no wonder he is now tiring of Jane he wants someone else now. Do you like the king or maybe even love"

"well I have feeling for him and I might actu-"

"Anne sweetheart there you are I see you have met my daughter Mary"

"Yes I have I was lost in my thoughts when I bumped into her"

Henry laughed "well you are clumsy at times"

Anne blushed a little bit and Mary saw her and started to giggle

"whats so funny Mary"

"nothing your majesty"

Anne noticed Mary still calling Henry "his majesty" Anne pushed herself up and started to whisper into his ear and Henry grabbed her by the waist to steady her balance

"Henry I thought you said you let only people you love call you Henry or in Mary's case why doesn't she call you papa or father you do love her don't you" she whispered she set herself down onto her feet but Henry still held her by the waist and looked back into his eyes and he looked at her. Mary just stood there wondering what Anne told him but as she was looking at them she noticed how happy and comfortable they looked together.

"Of course I do my darling Anne you are so very right " Henry turned to Mary and began to speak to her

"Well the Lady Anne just pointed something out to me that you still call me "your majesty" but when I met her I told her that I only let the people I love call me Henry but in your case you are my daughter an you have the right and my love to call me papa or father if you would like to"

Mary just stood there shocked that he actually said that and she knew he actually meant it small tears started to form in her eyes

"I would like that very much papa"

Henry released one arm from Anne's waist and hugged both Anne and Mary and he whispered so only they could hear

"My only sweethearts"

Anne gently hit his chest and immediately spoke up

"don't forget about Diana" Henry smiled at Anne's kindness towards both of his daughters that weren't even hers. He hadn't felt so happy in a long time and he planned to stay happy. All he needed to do was to get rid of Jane and as soon as possible so he could get his family back. Henry just stood there hugging both Anne and Mary but little did he know that four people were looking out of a window Jane, Jane's father, Charles and Catherine were looking at the.

_**Please review this chapter I really enjoy your reviews if you have any ideas please let me know I open to anything you have to say!**_

_**Preview:**_

"_**Jane what have you done to lose the king's love"**_

"_**nothing were just going through a rough time because I haven't became pregnant"**_

"_**well you better fix that and give him a male heir he wants or it will be the end of our family"**_

"_**it would help if he came to visit me at night father"**_

"_**I'm truly happy for the king Charles I haven't seen him that happy in a long time"**_

"_**neither have I Catherine"**_

"_**Anne I love you"**_

"_**Henry I -"**_


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys I finally get to update because I just got back from Missouri. I hope you like this chapter. Please review and tell me your ideas.

Henry and Anne

**Anne and Mary**

It was the next day Anne decided to finish her dresses with Catherine. Anne was walking in the palace when she saw the Lady Mary sitting by herself. Anne then walked towards Mary.

"good morning lady Mary"

"good morning to you too lady Anne"

"have you enjoyed the court so far"

"very much and I would like to thank you for bringing me and my father more closer together"

"you have nothing to thank me for because your father did it all himself" "he just needed a little push"

"but still thank you for that push" "but yesterday before the king interrupted us I asked a question"

"really i-i don't remember"

"of course you don't but the question was if you liked or loved the king"

Anne had been hoping she would forget this question but she new it was very unlikely to happen.

"i do like the king or maybe if love him" "if that means always thinking of him constantly and hoping her comes visits me every day"

"that's amazing Anne. I cant actually believe you will be my step mother"

"excuse me? But how would I be your stepmother because your father is married to the Queen"

"you will become my stepmother when the king leaves Jane for you"

"oh"

**Queen Jane and her father**

"Jane where did you go wrong?" "What have you done to lose the King's Love"

"the king and I are fine we are just going through a rough time because I am not with child"

"Well you better fix it and fast so you can give him the male heir he desires or it will be the end of our family and you"

"It would help me if the king came and visited my bed"

"Then go back to the beginning and capture king again"

**Anne and Henry**

Anne sat on a chair reading her favorite novel again. Even after the many times she read it she always got captured into the novel and forgetting her surrounding.

When Henry entered her chambers he immediately saw her sat in a chair and noticed she was being very entertained by her novel. But while she read he admired her innocence,purity and her body.

"Maybe I should come back another time. when you are not so entertained by that book."

Anne knew that voice because it was so strong like no other she skew and when she looked up her smile grew.

"Henry"

"Sweetheart"

Anne walked up to Henry to hug him and peck his lips but that wasn't enough for Henry so he pulled her back into a very passionate kiss. When they pulled apart she looked up at Henry and smiled before burying her face into his neck.

"so I come and visit you every day will I always get the same greeting"

"well I guess you will have to make room for me every day to see"

"i don't have to make room for you because I always have time for you"

"is that so"

"very so darling"

Henry bent down towards and he gently kissed her lips.

"Anne I love you"'

"Henry I love you too but we cant be together"

"why not I am the King of England"

"your married"

"not for long"

"what are you saying Henry"

"there are rumors in court saying the queen is entertaining men at night"

"I am truly sorry Henry"

"you have nothing to be sorry about sweetheart." "I have Charles and Cromwell investigating"

"Oh what will happen if the rumors are true"

"you my darling Anne don't have to worry about that"

"okay but I hope you know you can talk to me about anything"

"of course I know that but did you truly mean it"

"that I truly do love you"

"yes"

"its very true. You don't doubt me do you"

"no of course not darling"

"good"

"Are you willing to show me how much you love me" he said as he gently touched the top of her breast. He could see the pleasure she took in with only one touch.

"No Henry"

"Why not"he softly kissed her neck as his hands caressed her body.

Anne let out a small moan from the sweet pleasure he was giving her.

"Henry"she breathed out

he smirked . He slowly started to bring Anne's dress up. The dress was almost to her waist when he felt two petite hands on his own. He looked up at Anne with a innocent smile on his face.

"don't give me that innocent smile"

"what I am doing wrong"

"you know exactly what Henry"

"why are denying me"

"you have a wife"

"so if I didn't have a wife you would let me"

"no, I would have to be your wife"

"well that could always happen" "but then again I could always force you"he brought her closer to him and saw fear in her eyes

"B-b-but you wouldn't do that to me"

"How do know that"

"you love me and I love you"

he let her of her dress and let it fall to the ground. He pulled her down to his lap and hugged her.

"I'm sorry its just that-"

"Its okay Henry"

"But I scared you"

"No you didn't"

"Don't lie to me" "I saw the fear in your eyes"

"It's okay" "I love you"

"I love you too Anne"

They stayed in a comfortable silence til the door open and guard came in announcing the Duke and Duchess of Suffolk.

"The Duke and Duchess of Suffolk"the guard announced

As soon as the they were announced the guard left the room.

"Charles Catherine what do you need"

"Well your majesty I need to speak to you about your situation."

"yes of course" "Excuse us ladies"

They both curtsied towards the Henry and Charles.

"your majesty" "your grace" they both said

"Anne"

"Sorry I mean Henry"

Henry just smiled towards Anne and walked towards her. When he was in front of her he put his arms around her waist and she out her arms around his neck. There lips met into a sweet loving kiss.

He then whispered into her ear.

"I love you Anne Boleyn"

"And I love you Henry Tudor"she also whispered

They both pulled away from each other and smiled.

"I will come to see you later on sweetheart"

"Okay, bye Henry"

with that both Henry and Charles left Anne's Chambers

**Preview for Chapter 6**

"**Majesty I have come to report some truths to you about the queen"Charles announced quietly**

"**Charles I want you and Cromwell to arrest Norris but don't let Jane or the whole court know this is to be a secret. And I want the queen to confined to her chambers, no one goes in or out without my permission."**


	6. Chapter 6 AN

Henry and Anne

I was wondering if you still wanted me to continue my story so please review if you want me to continue the story or not


	7. Chapter 7

**Well after the comments you have decide you want me to continue my story. So I am. The truth was I didn't have inspiration to continue it but I found it. Then I was really happy because I got to upgrade my iphone today so here is the story please review it. **

Henry and Anne

**Henry and Charles**

Henry and Charles walked to Henry's Chambers and when they reached them Charles started talking.

"Majesty I have evidence against the Queen that I believe you should hear"Charles announced quietly .

"what evidence" I said intrigued to know what evidence he had against my wife

"My wife as you know is one of her majesties ladies friend and her friend gossips everything she says and see's all that she does and the Lady Beth walked into her majesties chambers to find the queen and Henry Norris acting against your majesty carnally and this was yesterday." Charles said and I looked at him angrily and I ordered my servant to bring Cromwell to my chambers.

"Charles I want you and Cromwell to arrest Norris but don't let Jane or the whole court know this is to be a secret. And I want the queen to confined to her chambers, no one goes in or out without my permission."i said "I'm going to visit Anne right now,when you find out the truth please come and tell me."

**Katherine and Anne**

"Anne"

"Yes Katherine"

"do you know about the situation"

"yes I do why"

"do you know what will happen to Jane"

"no Henry told me not to worry about it"

"well I believe she should be executed"Anne gasped she could believe what Katherine had just said

"Katherine its treason to think of the kings or queens death"

"so what the king doesn't love her anymore and plus he has no heir that he desires"

"That doesn't matter its still treason and so wrong to think of someones death no matter what the person has done"

"Anne your too sweet. Jane deserves whatever she has coming"

"she might have replaced a very great queen but if she hadn't replaced her you wouldn't hate her"

"true Anne but she is a whore because she does sleep with other men"

"true but I feel sorry for the Princess Diana"

"I feel for the little girl but she is no princess. Have you even met her?"

"No I haven't. She is a princess because the king is her father."

"do you really believe that"

"yes I do. Because when she came to court I saw her eyes and they are Henry's"

"well that little girl is very whiny from what I have heard and definitely not worthy of being royal"

"for dear sakes. The little girl is only three everybody was whiny at that age"

"no we weren't and Mary wasn't whiny when she was three"

"your impossible"

"you are just mad that I am right"

"at some points you are right Katherine"

"well my dear Anne I am off to see if the king has finished with Charles"

"bye Katherine"

**Queen's Chambers**

Queen Jane was doing needle work with her ladies when 2 guards came in.

"what is the meaning of this?"

"We are here on the king's order. You are confined to your chambers at the king's pleasure. No one may come in or out without the king's approval but your ladies that wait upon you are allowed to come in or out as they please."

"Very well. If this pleases the king then I must obey."

Then the two guards walked out and placed themselves at door of the Queen's chambers.

**Henry and Anne**

When Henry reached Anne's Chamber he immediately walked in to see a man and Anne hugging each other which caused him to become angry. He clearing his throat"

"I am interrupting something"he said harshly

they both bowed to king.

"Rise! Who is he?"

"Henry calm down please. This is Lord Rochford my brother that I mentioned to you when we met."

"oh. Well its very nice to meet one of Anne's relatives"

"I suppose my dear little sister didn't mention much of her family."

"No she didn't"

"I wonder why"George stared at Anne

"you can leave now George. Go see Jane. I believe she will be pleased"

"Alright. Your majesty. Anne"

"who's Jane"

"lady Jane Rochford, his wife. Sorry about my brother"

"Its alright sweetheart I shouldn't have over reacted but he did have a good question. Why don't you mention your family?"

**Well there was the chapter I hope you liked it . Please Review the chapter let me know what you think of it. **

**If Lady Isabelle Black is reading this I hope you update "One Event Changes History" soon because I really want to know what happens. **


	8. Chapter 8

Well here is chapter chapter 8. Please Review!

Henry and Anne

**Henry and Anne**

"Its alright sweetheart I shouldn't have over reacted but he did have a good question. Why don't you mention your family?"

"It's a long story"

"Well I have long time before I have to be somewhere. I would like to know more about you sweetheart"

"well what kinda of things do you want to know about me"

"everything but for now just tell me about your family"

"alright. Well my uncle was very ambitious and I was at the French Court at the time. I was favored by many high power people and mostly the king of France. They favored me for my cleverness and intelligence. My family was here at the England when my father Thomas Boleyn was dying and he ordered my brother to write to me and my sister Mary. My uncle noticed my brother had wrote me a letter to me so that I may come back to England but my uncle told my brother not to send me my letter and to only send Mary's letter. When my sister got the letter they told her not to mention my father to me so she made an excuse for why she was leaving and left me. It was about a year later and I asked the King to leave the French Court and go back to England because I hadn't seen my family in a while. When I arrived it surprised my uncle, brother and sister. But I was most shocked to see that my brother was married to Jane Parker, my sister married an expecting a child and that my father died a year ago."

"Wait so they never told you that your father was dying"

"no they never did. I was very angry with them so I left."

"why were you hugging your brother then?"

"I forgave him. He is my brother and practically my only family but I can't a grudge towards anybody anyways."

"he is not your only family"

"then who else"

"you have me, Charles and Catherine. Well after I marry you we are gonna have a family."

she smiled at Henry "hopefully that family includes Mary and Diana"

"If you want it to"

"I do"

"then it does"

He then pulled her to his lap and brought her closer to his lips only to kiss her mouth slowly but passionately.

**Charles and Cromwell**

"your grace may I ask you a question"

"of course"

"well many people here at court know that the king doesn't love Jane anymore and we know that he has a new interest the Lady Anne Boleyn"

"Yes he has a new interest but where is this question of yours"

"Will he take her as his wife and Queen of England?"

"Yes he will marry her but she is the most sweetest person with a very loving heart. She will not be a threat to anyone here at court"

"Well that is great."

"yes it is but if we don't get rid of Jane then we won't have to worry about the Lady Anne and her future"

"indeed"

"so let us go question Henry Norris"

They soon reached the torturing chambers in the tower where Norris was kept but before anything began Charles spoke.

"Norris we will not torture you if you come clean about you acting carnally with the queen"

"i never had carnal relations with the queen"

"Then so let it be. Chain him up then stretch him til his ligaments snap"

"Yes your Grace"

When they began him and Cromwell turned around in order not to see it happen because his screams of pain were enough. Then they heard a snapping sound and told them to stop.

"Norris did you have carnal relations with the queen?"

"yes I did. We were lovers before and after her marriage to the king"

"who else"

"Nobody"

"Liar! Don't make me continue"

"No please don't"

"who else had carnal relations with the queen?"

"Alright I'll tell you but please stop"

"No more torturing if you give there names"

"Sir Francis Bryan"

"and who else"

"I even heard people say she has carnal relations with her brother Thomas Seymour"

"Unbelievable"he was disappointed by the fact he was going to tell the king himself. Then he walked out and starting ordering the guards.

"Take Norris back to a cell. After that go arrest Francis Bryan and Thomas Seymour"

They nodded and started to unchain Norris.

"Cromwell when Francis and Thomas arrive I need you to get confessions of them. While I go tell the king of the Norris Confession"

"Certainly your grace"he bowed his head and walked to the entrance and waited for the new prisoners

I immediately walked out of the tower got on a barge in order to go back to the palace where I went to tell the king the news.

**Henry, Anne and Charles**

Henry and Anne were in the middle of kissing when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in"Henry yelled across the room.

"Your Majesty. Lady Anne"

"May I help you with something Charles"Henry said slightly annoyed that Charles interrupted

"Your majesty I have a confession. I have also to other men coming to the tower for tor-questioning"

"who are the other men?"

"your Majesty I believe you might to want to speak more privately"

"no of course not. You may say it here"

"of course. Norris confessed to having carnal relations with the queen"

"who else"

"He also confessed that Sir Francis Bryan and the queen's brother Thomas Seymour were also having carnal relations with the queen"Anne gasped in disgust when she heard about Thomas but Henry body tensed an Anne felt it so she whispered into Henry's ear.

"Relax my love"He sighed at Anne and loosen up a bit

"Have you already made an arrest for them"Henry said in a harsh tone

"Yes I have two guards going for them"

"thank you. You may leave now"

"Your Majesty. Lady Anne" he said and bowed

**preview **

**Jane gets Arrested**

**Henry and Anne...**

**well here is Chapter 8. I hope you like. Please Review and tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the reviews and here is chapter 9 I hope you enjoy. Please Review**. **This chapter is also dedicated to **_**Little miss pixie-Alice cullen!**_

_**Do NOT read again I just fixed some mistakes in the story !**_

Henry and Anne

It was a new day at the Tudor Court and the King felt happy because very soon his life would change. He walked towards the Queen's Chambers and when here arrived the guards opened the door. There she was the person that ruined his life but his life would be fixed very soon.

"His Majesty is here"the guard announced the king then left back to his post

"Husband what a wonderful surprise"she smiled and went to peck his lips but Henry turned his head so lips would land on his cheek

"Jane"he said a bit annoyed

"may I ask you a question"

"yea you may"

"Why am I confined to my chambers and no visitors allowed"

"There were rumors that I wanted to protect you from and I said no visitors so nobody would tell you the rumors"he lied

"That is very sweet of you Henry"

"yes but you are allowed to leave your chambers now and go see your daughter"

"thank you but will you visit me tonight in bed"

"No"

"why not"

"I'm busy with country affairs"

"are you sure its your country and not the Boleyn Whore"

"Jane don't test me and she is not a whore"

"Fine now if you will excuse me I am going to see my daughter"

"Jane" as soon as he said that and walked out without looking at her or kissing her

"Ladies lets go we are to see my daughter"

"of course your majesty"the ladies announced

Queen Jane started walking towards the Princess's Chambers and her ladies followed behind her but she noticed that many people were whispering as she past them. She kept on walking only to see Lady Anne with Lady Mary and she decided to walk to them.

"your Majesty"Lady Anne said

"Lady Jane"Mary said Many that heard gasped but everyone at court knew that she would never accept Jane as queen even if her mother was alive or dead.

"**Lady** Mary is your proper title since you are the king's bastard but I am the King's true wife and queen so I am **Queen** Jane"

"you might have the title of Queen but nobody accepts you as Queen and who knows you might not have that title for very long"Mary said to Jane

"oh please the king will never do anything to me"

"is that so"

"yes"

"Well why hasn't he came to your bed and why hasn't he visited your daughter"  
"he has been busy with country affairs"as soon as she said that Anne started giggling a bit and with one look from Jane caused Anne to stop

"hm well I didn't know a woman was part of country affairs"Mary said

The people around them could see Jane's face turning red with anger and she couldn't stand Mary so she just she left.

When she arrived to her daughter's chambers the anger went away.

"Mama"

"my darling Diana"

"I missed you"

"i missed you too. I'm sorry I haven't came but I am here now"

Jane played with her daughter for a couple of hours til her brother Edward came very out of breath.

"Edward whats wrong"

"Henry Norris, Sir Francis Bryan and our brother have been arrested for having carnal relations with you"Jane was shocked and turned even more paler then she already was

"But-"

"look Jane I know you have lovers but our brother"

"i never had carnal relations with Thomas. Where is the king"

"He was at the gardens. Why wh-"Edward didn't get to finish his sentence because Jane ran off with Diana in her arms. When she made to the gardens she yelled.

"Henry Henry"she yelled till he showed

"What Jane"

"Please tell me its not true"

"what are you going on about"he kept walking

"the arrest of my brother"

"its true Jane"

"But Henry there all lies can't you see there trying to break us apart"

"Break what apart Jane. We haven't been an us for a very long time since you lost my boy"

"you have a beautiful daughter that is in my arms and you love her very much just like you love me"

He just laughed "that girl is not mine Jane her father is Henry Norris the man you have carnal relations with before and after my our marriage"

"Henry enough she is yours!"

"Don't you dare yell at me"

"please listen to me Henry"

"No you were not a virgin when you married me. You are not what you seem. Your father and brothers arranged everything"

"No I loved you and I still do love you Henry. Please Henry just give me one more chance for the love you have for Diana and for the passion we once had for each other"

"For Gods sakes Jane the passion we had for each other was never true it was only lies"

"Henry Henry"He never looked back he just kept walking away from her

**Henry and Anne**

"Anne are you here"he yelled

She was in her inner chambers but soon appeared.

"Henry are you alright"

"Far from it"

"Come sit and lay your head on my lap then tell me what happen to make you upset" As soon as he started she ran her fingers through his hair that calmed him. He was amazed but what simple gesture could do to him.

"I'm not upset. I'm Furious"

"why"

"Jane found out"

"Sorry but I don't follow"

"the three men that got arrested for having carnal relations with her"

"oh but what did she do to anger you so much"

"she just kept lying to me then she used her daughter Diana as an excuse for me to stay with her. Please that girl is not my daughter and never will be"

"Henry please calm yourself before the whole court hears you from here. It was wrong for her to use Diana as an excuse but she is your daughter my love"

"No she is not"

"but she is because she has your beautiful eyes and from what I heard she has the famous Tudor temper"

"no she doesn't"

"She does. If you don't trust Jane then trust me because I would never hurt or lie to you"

"i do trust you"

"then trust me when I say she is your daughter despite whoever her mother is and same goes with Mary"

He just stared at her while her hands went through his hair then he knew exactly what she wanted from him.

"you want me to keep Diana a princess and make Mary a princess again don't you"

"yes is much to ask for"

"No but my marriages to there mothers would be considered true"

"well they are true that's for sure"

"yes they are"

"i told you so but could I ask you a favor"

"anything my love"

"spend time with Mary remember the love you had for her before you divorced Katherine for Jane then tell me that Mary is not your daughter. Tell she is not a true Princess of England but if you can't tell me this it is because she is your daughter and a true Princess of England"

"Very well my love. I will do this for you. But could I ask you a favor actually two"

"yes you may"

"Spend time with Diana because she will need a mother. Could I come to your bed tonight just to sleep and talk"

"Yes you may"she smiled and kiss his lips very lightly

"oh God your gonna drive me insane"she giggled and blushed then buried herself in the crook of his neck so he wouldn't see her blush. He just laughed at her shyness.

**Queen's Chambers**

Queen Jane was looking out her window lost in her thoughts when the Duke of Suffolk and two guards came.

"My lady"

"your grace. what is it"

"Madam I have come to tell you that for your offenses against the king all of your household has been discharged your coffers and chests will be sealed and placed under guard I'm also here to collect all of the Queen jewels and the the jewels he gifted to you are to be returned to his majesty"

"please Charles I know we never liked each other but please"

"Madam I must also tell you that the king and his council have agreed that for your offenses against the king you forfeited the title of Queen of England and must be known as Lady Jane Seymour. You will be taken to the tower at the king's orders"

"I need to speak to the king"

"I am sorry but that is impossible. The king is in chapel at the moment."

Charles then turned and started talking to guards about what they were to do with jewels when Jane ran out of her chambers towards the chapel.

"Lady Jane! Stop her! Lady Jane stop you are arrested"the guard yelled

Jane had made it to the hall when she saw Henry and Anne walking out laughing with there arms intertwined then saw Diana and Mary laughing with them.

"your majesty"she yelled

The four stopped laughing and stared at Jane but she was even more shocked to see her own daughter not even coming towards her but going towards Anne. The guards reached her and dragged her out of the room.

"your majesty please I must speak to you. Henry its mean Jane" she yelled

Everybody was shocked but soon Charles began talking.

"your majesty I'm deeply sorry I was speak-"

"Don't Charles. Everything is fine"Henry spoke

"well ladies I have my affairs to take of but I will see you later"

"your majesty"both Diana and Mary said

"Henry"Anne whispered

"Anne I will see you tonight to talk and sleep my love"he whispered into her ear

"Okay"she said as he lowered himself towards her and placed his lips on hers then walked away

**This chapter was dedicated to _Little miss pixie-Alice cullen! _I hope you enjoyed. Please Review and tell me what you think plus your ideas! And sorry for any spelling mistakes I am to tired to check it.**

**BTW read _Omnia Vincit Amor _by _Little miss pixie-Alice cullen! _**_(it is a really good story and if you don't read it you are definitely missing out on it"_


	10. Chapter 10

**Well here it is chapter 10! Please review my story I would like to know what you think of it.**

**Well here it goes.**

**Henry and Anne**

It had been hours since Jane was taken to the tower. Anne was ready for bed but was kinda of nervous that Henry was going to sleep with her so she decide to look out her window and gazed at stars. Henry had just arrived to Anne's Chambers but told the guard not to announce him so he could surprise Anne a bit then he saw his Anne looking out of window towards the stars. He slowly walked up to her from behind and started to whisper in her ear.

"you know there is something more beautiful then those stars"he whispered

Anne has jump a bit and turned around to see him

"is that so Henry"

"yes my love. If you want to see something more beautiful then the stars all you have to do is look in the mirror."

"you are to far kind"

"no its the truth"

she looked down while her cheeks blushed but she felt a soft finger under her chin that made her look up then without warning he bent down and crashed his lips on hers. He picked her up and carried her to the bed so he could place her on it then crawled on top her to continue the passionate kiss while his hands traveled her body. Her nightgown was around mid thigh and Henry was between her legs kissing her but soon air became a necessity so his lips traveled her jaw to neck

"Henry"Anne said his name that made him stop

"yes my love"he whispered onto her lips

"can we please stop"

"of course we can I don't want to make you uncomfortable"he said sweetly as he got off her and pulled into his arms with her back facing his chest. He smiled while she played with his rings.

"Henry"

"Hm" he buried his face into her black hair

"why do you have ring that is meant for a woman"

he smiled into her hair then pulled back "well my love that is because it is meant for a woman but for just not any woman its for you"

"for me"

"yes well it will be yours if you say yes"

"say yes to what"

"to this. My dear sweet Anne since the moment I met you I knew I had to have you as mine because at that moment you captured my heart without even knowing. Now I am hoping I have captured your heart so with this ring I am asking you to become my wife, queen and mother to my daughters."she smiled at him with tears and pulled herself up to his lips and whispered...

"i would love to become your wife, queen and mother to your daughters." His and her lips met and became a loving kiss.

"Henry. You also captured my heart without even knowing too"he smiled

"you have made the happiest man in the world right now my Anne"

He gently took her hand in his and slide the ring onto her finger.

"it fits perfectly my love"

"yes yes it does"

They were soon interrupted by a knock at her door .

"who is it"

"Lady Bryan the governess to the Princess Diana"

Anne got up and put her robe on very quickly when they mentioned Diana. That had made Henry smile to see she had a concern for his daughter then she opened the door.

"whats wrong with the Princess."

"she had a nightmare and wishes to sleep with you"

"poor thing you may go ahead and bring her here"

"thank you Lady Anne"

"it is alright my Lady Bryan"

she left very soon in order to bring her the princess

"Henry"

"what happen"

"Lady Bryan is to bring Diana to me because she had a nightmare"

"but it was suppose to be just us"

"i know that but I can't leave Diana like that"

He just nodded

"Maybe we could tell her about our engagement"she smiled

"We could"

"you know you want to but please don't be mad at me for letting her come"she said with her head down

"Sweetheart come here"she walked over to him then he pulled onto his lap and lifted her chin

"I'm not mad you. I could never be mad at you but I am happy that you love my daughter as if she was your own."they kissed repeatedly until they heard a little giggling then they both pulled apart from each other and saw a giggling Diana.

"Your Majesty Lady Anne I am so sorry but she ran off an-"Lady Bryan tried to explain but was cut off by Anne

"its alright Lady Bryan everything is fine"

"are yo-"

"yes I'm positive why don't you go and get a good nights rest. While the princess sleeps here with me and the king."

"of course Lady Anne. Well I am off then"

"Goodnight Lady Bryan"she then turned to Diana and started talking to her

"that was not very nice running off from the Lady Bryan"Anne said while lifted Diana from the ground

"but she was walking to slow"she buried her face into Anne's hair while Anne stroked her hair

"that still doesn't make right but she told me you had a nightmare"Anne felt Diana nod into her hair

"do you want to talk about it"

"well it make go away"

"it can"

"I'll tell you. I had a dream that everybody left me because of who my mama was"

"oh sweetie I promise I wont leave you. You are my little princess and I promise to be there for you til God wants me by his side"

"so you won't forget about me or leave me"

"Never but for know lets sleep"

She nodded

"Papa"

"yes sweetheart"

"you wont leave me either right"

"I promise to never leave you behind"

"I love you both"

"And we love you too Diana"Anne said

Anne walked over to bed and let Diana drop onto the bed gently which caused her to giggle. Anne was then pulled by Henry's arms so her back was facing his chest and Diana had her back face turned to Anne but she too was pulled by Henry .

"Goodnight Sweethearts"He waited for a response but didn't get any so he looked at them and noticed they were both asleep so he fell asleep to.

It was the next day Henry had already left her chambers while she and Diana still slept. Today there was going to be party so Henry could announce our engagement to court. When Anne finally woke she was surprised by a Lady just standing there staring at Anne and Diana.

"who are you?"

"Lady Nan I will be your Head lady in Waiting"

"Oh how come I never met you weren't you part of Jane's ladies."

"Yes I was but I wasn't important to her but the Duchess of Suffolk told his majesty that I was very loyal and honest so he decide to make me your head lady"

"oh well if Catherine and Henry say that of you I am happy you are my Lady..."

"Nan"

"Well Lady Nan I believe I should get up know"

"what of the Princess should I go get the Lady Bryan"

"No the princess can sometimes be a handful for the Lady Bryan so I will be watching Diana and spending time with her today because I am going to become her step mother"

"your going to marry the King"

"yes I am"she showed her the ring "he asked me yesterday"she smiled of thought of yesterday

"Well I am very honored to be a lady to our new Queen of England"

"Well I am not queen yet but to tell you the truth I don't want to be queen. I just want to marry Henry because I love him"

"Well we both know you are going to be queen"

"Yes I am but at least I will be his queen"

"what will you dress for today Lady Anne"

"Please just call me Anne and I would like to wear something pink"

"of course Anne" she then to went to Anne's chests and started to look for a pink dress. While Anne started to wake Diana a bit...

"sweetheart"

"hm"

"you need to wake up"

"no I want to sleep more"

"only a little longer after I am dressed we will go to your chambers to get you ready"

she just nodded towards Anne falling back asleep but was woken up about an 1 hour later by Anne.

"Come on Diana"

"Okay mama"

"did you just call me mama"

"is that alright"

"of course it is sweetheart"

They soon started walking to Diana's Chambers but on the way there many people stopped and stared at them mostly at Anne that made Anne wonder

"Nan"

"yes my lady"

"why are people staring"

"i think they noticed your ring and might have noticed the king leaving your chambers early in the morning"

"oh"

**Henry and his council**

"Well I have announcement to make"they stopped talking to each other and waited for there king to speak again. "I am to be married at the end of this month which is only 3 weeks away but that whore is still alive so I need her gone in order to marry my sweetheart"

The whole council was shocked to know he was marrying already except for Cromwell and Charles.

"If I may ask Your Majesty. Who will you marry" one of members of the council asked him

"The Lady Anne Boleyn. She will be my future wife, mother to my daughters and The Queen of England" Henry smiled at thought of her

"Well is there a problem that I am going to marry the Lady Anne"Henry asked his council

"No of course not my lord. I need that whore gone immediately"

"We will have her trial tomorrow so the people don't get angry that we never gave her chance to defend herself" one of the members said

"of course but I need to be done with her and quickly"

"of course a week at the most and that leaves 2 weeks if the people wish to mourn her then your wedding to the Lady Anne Boleyn"

"Well I believe that is all you are all dismissed"

They all got up and bowed towards the king "Your Majesty" they said and left the room except for Charles

"so you asked her"

"yes I did. I asked her last night in bed when she saw her ring on my finger"

"In bed?"  
"yes but nothing more than a very passionate kiss."

"could that kiss lead to more"

"definitely but she stopped me and I plan to honor her maiden head til the wedding night"

"that is great Henry. This will change your life Henry you will finally be happy"

"Yes I will but for now I am to see Mary"

"your daughter"

"yes I promised Anne I would spend time with her and consider making her a princess again because whether I want to believe or not Katherine and I did have a true marriage"

"well I'm for you but please excuse I must speak with my wife"

"of course you may leave"

they both left at same time going to see different people.

**Charles and Catherine**

"Catherine you wouldn't believe it"Charles said to her

"what happened"

"the king is planning on making Mary a princess again because of Anne"

"That is wonderful Charles"

"exactly I believe Anne will help Henry make better choices"

"i think so too"

**Henry and Mary**

"papa its great to see you"

"its good to see you too but I wanted to talk to you"

"of course father. Anything specific you wanted to talk about"

"not really but how about we talk while we walk the gardens"

"of course" They started walking to the gardens when Henry began talking.

"Mary what do you think of the Lady Anne"

"she is very kind. She treats me much better then anybody here since my mother's death

"that is very good to hear and I am truly sorry for all the pain I caused you after divorcing your mother"

"its alright papa I understand"

"Well how would you feel if married the Lady Anne"

"you don't need my permission to marry her but I would be happy to have her as my stepmother and I would recognize her as Queen of England"

"I am happy to hear that but why you would you accept Anne as Queen and not Jane"

"may I speak freely"

"of course you may"

"I have never accepted Jane because she made my mother suffer and she made me suffer by making me wait on Diana. She is my sister an I love her but I will not wait on her as if I was less then her because I am not. Then because she was a harlot and therefore not true"

"I understand Mary but thank you for accepting Anne"

"you don't need to thank me I did it willingly"

They talked some more but throughout the talk he realized at the Anne was right about Mary being his daughter and a princess. They were soon interrupted from there talk when they heard laughing and giggling . They started to look around but Mary pointed out Diana trying to catch Anne but Anne ended up catching Diana. Mary looked up at father and saw him smile at the sight of Anne and Diana. They walked towards them and reached them but Diana and Anne didn't notice.

"I can't believe Mar ry and I weren't invited for this game"

both Anne and Diana looked up at voice talking

"Henry"she went up to him and kissed his cheek but he moved and caught her lips into a sweet kiss which caused Mary and Diana to giggle which also caused Anne to blush.

"Hi papa"

"hello my sweet Diana"her little arms reached up and Henry reached for her to lift her up as soon as he embraced her she kissed his cheek.

"will you and Mary play with us?"

"no we won't darling because we are all going to get ready for a party then I also have something very important to attend to"

"what is the party for"

"for me and the lady Anne"

"okay"

Few hours later it was time for the party where Henry and Anne would announce there engagement to the court. Anne was in her chambers ready to go when Henry came in kissed her gently and pulled his arm out so she would wrap her arm around his.

"Henry"

"yes my love"

"I love you"

"I love you too never forget that"he kissed her gently again

The people that were in Anne's chambers who attended the king or her were shocked of their display of affection towards each other because some of the king's servants had attended him since Katherine but they never saw him give so much affection to Katherine or Jane as much as he gave her.

"let us go my sweet Anne so the whole court can see why I love you so much"Anne giggled at what Henry said

"oh my Henry you just want to show me off to everybody"

"well is there something wrong with that"

"No. No at all"

Anne smiled at Henry and Henry smiled back so they left her chambers and walked to party. When they arrived...

"His Majesty The King of England and The Lady Anne Boleyn"the guard said loud and clear for everyone to hear so they could make path for the King. As soon as they made to Henry's throne his daughters were announced.

"The Princess Diana of England and The Princess Mary of England"he announced many people were shocked at the way he announced Mary.

"you made her princess again Henry"Anne said shocked

"yes my love I did"

The two princesses soon made it to there thrones and Henry stood up...

"Well I believe I need to explain some things. Well firstly I'd like to introduce you to the Lady Anne Boleyn your future queen and my future wife"Henry grabbed her hand to stand her up to show her to his court and many people started clapping. Henry raised his hand and everyone silenced.

"I would like to thank my beloved Anne (kissed her hand which caused her to blush) for having such a kind heart and for persuading me to bring back the pearl of my world. The reason that I have reinstated my daughter the Princess Mary was because of the Lady Anne she made me realize my error and helped me correct myself. We are here tonight to celebrate my future wife and queen as well as the Princess Mary."Everyone clapped for the Lady Anne and Princess Mary. It was a very long night for Henry and Anne. They danced throughout the night and shared every moment of that night together. It was very late in the night when they decide to retire to bed and this time Anne joined Henry's bed to sleep in.

**Well there you have it Chapter 10. I hope you like it. Please Review. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is Chapter 11. Please Review.**

**Henry and Anne**

**Three weeks had passed very quickly. Jane and the other men had been executed like planned. Anne was now getting ready for her wedding with Henry. Mary, Diana, Jane and Catherine were helping her.**

"**you look beautiful Anne"Jane said **

"**thank you. Can I ask you a question"**

"**of course"**

"**when you married my brother were you nervous"**

"**yes I was but I thought of the man I was going to spend the rest of my life with and I knew how much I loved him then I realized I couldn't live without him"**

"**do you think he will rid of me if I don't give him a male heir"she asked then the whole room stood still. "you think he will"**

"**Anne I know my father and I see how much he loves you but if you don't give an heir he won't kill you he couldn't do that to you. He could just divorce like he did to my mother"Mary said in a breaking voice**

"**what do you think Catherine"**

"**just marry him because you love him and don't think about the future just think about right now. That is what I did when I married Charles"Anne nodded. A guard entered the room.**

"**Lady Anne it is time for you to leave for the Chapel Royal"**

"**Thank you."**

"**Lady Anne if I may say something"**

"**yes speak"**

"**it has been honor to meet you and escort the future Queen of England to the Chapel Royal as her guard"**

"**Thank you for your kind words."he bowed towards her and walked out "Come we must go"**

**All five of them walked out towards the carriage. The carriage started to pull away towards the Chapel Royal when they heard people screaming towards Anne.**

"**Long live Queen Anne"**

"**God Bless you"**

"**we love you"**

**Anne smiled and waved towards the people. She soon made to the Chapel and walked the way to the alter where she waited for Henry. She was hoping for her future would be great but her thoughts were interrupted by strong footsteps then in the matter of seconds Henry was beside her.**

"**Anne"**

"**your majesty"he stared at her which caused her to smile. "i mean Henry" He then smiled at her and nodded his head towards the priest so that he may begin.**

"**we have come here together before God and these witnesses to join in holy matrimony Henry VIII King of England and France, Defender of the faith and Supreme head of the Church of England and Lady Anne Boleyn. If any wish to speak against this marriage for now is the time or forever hold your tongue."**

"**I take thy Henry to be my wedded husband to have and hold for this day forward for better or for worse for rich or poor sickness and in health til death do us part"Anne said with happy tears running down her cheeks that Henry wiped away he then hold his hand out and a ring was placed in his hand.**

"**With this ring I thee wed with my body I thee worship"he then placed the ring on her finger**

"**I now pronounce thee man and wife"**

**Everyone in the chapel cheered the bell rang which caused the people outside of the chapel to cheer while the everyone cheered Henry pulled Anne close to him and kissed her.**

"**husband"**

"**wife. Now I can truly can you mine"**

"**i will always be yours and only yours"she smiled he held out his arm and Anne wrapped her arm around his then the walked the aisle. Henry nodded towards both guards and the doors were swung open then they walked down the stairs towards the open carriage. As they left the Chapel Royal people were screaming and cheering but Henry was surprised by how many people cried for Anne.**

"**you are loved by everybody"he smiled at her**

"**well before we met I helped many people"**

"**i see. Well now you will be able to help them a lot more"**

"**then I can't wait."**

**There is chapter 11 I hope you liked it. Please Review. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is chapter 12. Please Review I would really like that so it can give me a reason to write this story so I don't feel like I writing this story for no reason and I would really like to know what you guys think.**

**Henry and Anne**

We had finally made it back to the palace where Henry and I would celebrate our marriage with the courtiers. Henry had the thrones placed in the middle so we could be surrounded by people dancing.

"I love you Henry"

"I love you too sweetheart"

"thank you for my gift. It is so very beautiful"

"i soon trust to thank you for mine"he smiled at her and kissed her hand "shall we dance my love"

"I would enjoy that" when they stood up everything stopped and people began to clap for them then the dance began. They danced together the whole time and stayed together for the whole day. At this moment it was already night which meant it was the wedding night.

Anne and Henry had left the party but people were still celebrating. Anne was in her chambers while Catherine was brushing her hair but Anne grabbed her hand.

"Catherine"

"yes"

"whats gonna happen tonight"

"Anne I'm just gonna tell you the truth. Its gonna hurt at first but then it will be pleasurable for you. The king will try not to hurt you."

"thank you Catherine for being here for me and helping me through this process."

"your welcome" but they were soon interrupted when they announced the King.

"His Majesty, The King"

"you are all dismissed"everybody bowed towards Henry and Anne.

He made his way towards Anne who was now in the middle of the room ans he kissed her.

"do you trust me"

"yes I do Henry"

"then trust me when I say I won't hurt you"

she smiled at him "I'm finally your wife so I now belong to you and only you. You may do anything you want to me but I trust you won't hurt me and try not to let me painful."

He smiled at her then kissed her deeply and that began the very pleasurable long night.

The next day he woke and her saw sleeping peacefully in his arms. He heard a soft knock against the door then opened and he saw it was his groom.

"I will dress here" The groom nodded and opened the door to see men holding his garments placed them on top of a table then left. Henry gently put Anne on the bed and covered her with the blankets then walked to his groom and began to dress. He finished dressing once he placed his sword on his waist then he looked towards Anne to see her awake.

"your awake"

"yes I am"

"tell me, how do you feel"

"good you"

"Don't play dumb with me sweetheart. You know what I meant"

"I'm fine. Just a bit sore but hopefully it will be better tonight"she said blushing

"don't be ashamed to tell these thing I'm your husband and I love you"

"I love you too"

"good I will see you for a lunch my love.(he leaned towards her ear and whispered)I will also see you tonight my love so that I may show you how much I love you"he then kissed her lips and laid her on bed then pulled back leaving her wanting more. "i will see you at lunch"

"okay but can we eat outside since it such a beautiful day"

"whatever you wish sweetheart"

**Well there was Chapter 12. please review I would really like that. Thank you to those who reviewed my story I really appreciated them.**


	13. Chapter 13

Here is Chapter 13. Please Review.

Henry and Anne

Henry and Anne had just finished lunch together and were know walking the gardens.

"your coronation will be in 3 days sweetheart"

"yes it will be"she said with a sign

"whats wrong"

"nothing"she kept walking but Henry held her back with a tight grip on her arm

"when I ask you again tell me the truth. What is wrong"

"one. Your hurting my arm and second I don't want the crown because I just want to be your wife"

"sorry about your arm my love(he gently rubbed it)why don't you want the crown"

"what if the people hate me"

"did you not hear the people screaming for you on the day of our wedding"

"I did"she said looking down

"so please tell the real reason"

she signed "what if I don't give you a son"she said looking down

He lifted her chin but she was still looking down...

"Please look at me with those beautiful eyes of yours"she slowly looked up and was met by a soft kiss

"my love lets worry about the future and besides were both young"

"But Henry I want to worry about it know because I want to know if you will rid of me"

"sweetheart I have and always will love you above anyone so please trust me when I say I won't rid you my love"

she nodded towards him and laid her head on his chest

"since you are not with child yet we can always keep trying"she looked up at him and kissed him on the lips not even seconds later Henry responded and he picked her up an twirled her in the air which caused her to squeal but caused people to stare at them.

"Henry"she breathed out

"yes my love"

"I love you"she told him looking him in the eye with a smile

"I love you too sweetheart"

Three days had past and it was now time for her coronation.

Catherine and Mary were in the Anne's Chambers helping her get ready.

"Mary can you bring that box from the mantle please"

"yes"she brought to her not evening bothering look at it closely

"can you please read what it says on top of the box"

"It say "Para Mi Hija Maria" for my daughter Mary"

"Well I don't have a daughter named Mary but a certain Queen before me did and her name was Queen Katherine"she said to Mary

"Can I open it"

"well it is your box isn't it"she said to Mary with a smile

"your giving it to me"

"well your mother didn't leave to me. She left it to you"

"thank you"

"your welcome"

They were know the at Westminster Abbey for Anne's Coronation as Queen of England. Henry sat on his throne beside Anne and watched her being crowned by Archbishop of Canterbury, Thomas Cranmer.

"Through you alone we know the Father. Be this our constant belief that you proceed him. Illuminate our senses fill our hearts with love diminish our bodily desires strengthen our virtues always." Thomas Cranmer said to Anne and to the people witnessing her coronation. He then reached for the crown but was stopped...

"wait(Henry then stood for his throne)give it to me.

With this Saint Edwards Crown I do solemnly crown you Queen of England."Henry then placed the crown on her head. Henry then sat on this throne and let Thomas Cranmer continue.

"An here are the two scepters of the sovereign Honor and Grace. Be to our Queen Anne may you prosper, go forward an may you have a new son of the king's blood"

Henry then stood up and opened his hand towards Anne so she may take it. She reached for his hand and they stood together.

"Presenting their majesties King Henry VIII and Queen Anne of England"

Everyone cheered and the bells rang which caused the cheers to become louder.

Henry looked down at Anne and smiled an brought her hand to his lips an kissed it which caused Anne to smile even bigger.

"My Queen"

"My King"

They both walked out first followed by the two princesses Mary and Diana. When they reached the two huge doors they were swung open by the guards and they saw all the people waiting for their King and Queen.


	14. Chapter 14 AN

Henry and Anne

Hey guys I was wondering what you want to happen in the next chapter.

2 or 3 years later

if you want the child to be boy or girl

I would like any ideas you guys might have

if you guys tell me soon as possible I can get the chapter out very soon


	15. Chapter 15

Here is Chapter 15. I would like to thank those people who actually gave me ideas for the next chapter. I hope you like it. Please Review.

Henry and Anne

Three years had past since King Henry and Queen Anne married they were now celebrating there 3 years of marriage with there family and friends at court.

THE FIRST YEAR OF MARRIAGE

Queen Anne had became with child and many people predicted it to be a boy but when the child was born it was a Beautiful healthy baby girl. They named her Elizabeth after Henry's mother and Anne's mother but Henry was disappointed that caused him to get a mistresses. Anne was saddened by it but she kept her mouth shut because her husband did have his rights. That was soon forgotten when she became with child again in there second year of marriage.

THE SECOND YEAR OF MARRIAGE

Anne was with child again. This time people were positive it was boy. She was very healthy and so was the child but one day she was walking to Henry's private chambers. When she walked in she saw the worst sight of all. She saw one of ladies sitting on Henry's lap as soon as Henry saw her he pushed off her lady.

"Anne sweetheart"

she scoffed at him "Thank you for finally letting me see the real you"she said in soft voice that was breaking apart. She then started to walk away from Henry and started to head back to her rooms but Henry stopped her.

"Anne I-"

"Don't... Please just don't...I thought you were different this time but you never change especially when I really need your support...your here with her when I just wanted a walk in the gardens with you" She told him looking at him in the whole time. He could see her tears coming out so he reached and tried to wipe them but she walked away from him.

It was know night Anne was sleeping when she suddenly woke to a sharp pain which caused her scream. All of her ladies came in to her chambers including 2 guards but were shocked to see her lower body covered in blood.

"get the doctor"one of ladies yelled at one of her ladies while the others helped and one of the guards went to the notify the king,

When the king was told of this he rushed to Anne's Chambers. When he arrived the doctor stepped out of the inner chambers.

"your majesty I am deeply sorry to inform you that the queen has lost the child"

Henry signed "what caused it"

"well something made her majesty the queen very sad, mad or stressed that caused her to the lose the child"

"may I see her now"

"no not at the moment. I need to help the queen give birth to the child"

Henry nodded and the doctor entered the inner chambers.

Soon enough they heard screams along with crying sobs an hour later Henry stepped into the inner chambers. When he laid his eyes on her it caused him to brake inside there she was holding there dead son wrapped in a little blue blanket.

"sweetheart"he whispered and he slowly approached her and there dead son

"he is beautiful Henry...A little angel that had no fault in life but gone"Anne held him out towards him and he slowly grabbed him

"he is certainly a beautiful boy"he saw Anne nod in agreement but he looked at one of her ladies to signal her over here to collect there dead son. The lady then grabbed him and began to walk away but was stopped by Anne

"wait...bring him here"the lady walked over to Anne and handed her the boy. Anne looked at him and smiled a small smile then she kissed his head "I'm sorry my child please forgive me my little boy"she whispered at him but she handed him back to the lady and with that the boy left.

She then looked at Henry with tears in her eyes and Henry got into the bed next to her then began to whisper sweet nothings into her ear.

THE THIRD YEAR OF MARRIAGE

It had been 3 months since the death the of there son and they were finally allowed to be intimate again with each other. Two months had gone by but one day Anne announced to the whole court on Henry's Birthday that she was once again with child. Henry was so happy and thought it was the greatest present her had ever gotten. This time Henry kept his word didn't have any mistresses instead he spent time with his 3 daughters and his pregnant wife. The very long 9 months had past and Anne was finally giving birth. Her screams were loud and sounded painful but soon enough Henry heard a piercing cry. He was soon became nervous again when he heard Anne start screaming again but then another piercing cry was heard. About 10 minutes later he allowed to enter her inner chambers.

"Henry my love...I would like for you to meet Edward and James the heirs to the throne of England" Henry just stood there surprised to have two sons that he wanted for a very long time.

"My sons"

"our sons"Anne said to him softly which caused Henry to smile at her

He walked to her and he gently picked up Edward the Prince of Whales.

"My heir"

Anne looked at Henry and she noticed he was happier then ever.

"Thank you sweetheart"

"you don't have to thank me it took both of us"Henry chuckled

"Yes it did"

They both held each son but they were soon taken to the Royal Nursery where they would sleep. Henry took off his clothes and got into bed with Anne. He held her close to him and then he gave her a passionate kiss.

"I love you my Anne"

"I love you too my Henry"

They both fell asleep in each others arms and they couldn't wait for tomorrow so they could spend time with there family.

Well here is chapter 15. It would have came out today like 10 hours earlier but my mom had to leave for an emergency trip to Mexico because my grandmother got really sick that she was put in hospital and then she also had to go to make sure that my greedy aunt and her children didn't steal her money or try to kill her just so they can inherit land. My family is so screwed up on my mom side of the family. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed it. Please Review!


	16. Chapter 16

Please Review. Sorry it took me while because I have started school again unfortunately and my birthday was last week so it caused me to get behind in my story.

Henry and Anne

It had been a month since the birth Edward and James. Henry and Anne were currently walking the gardens talking to each other.

"whats on your pretty little mind sweetheart"he asked Anne as he held her hand

"Mary, your daughter"

"why she done something to upset you"

"no of course not"

"then what is it"

"she is know 23 and I believe she should have her own family by now"

"hm"

"we could have grandchildren and she would be in a happy marriage that she would choose"

"she would choose"Anne nodded softly

"yes I believe she should...well what do you think"

"i think if Mary wishes to marry someone then she may but I get the final approval because I want the best for my daughter"

"of course my love...i will speak with Mary today"

Henry nodded "do as your heart desires sweetheart...but I have meaning to ask you if you desire anything"

"hm well I desire you and nothing else I am perfectly happy with being your wife, mother to our children and being your Queen"

Henry smiled at her loving ways towards him and thought he could never have a better wife then her. He then leaned to her ear and whispered "my darling sweetheart you will no longer have to desire because tonight I will be yours and you will be mine"as he finished talking her pulled her towards him possessively

"i would desire nothing more my king"

"as it should be my queen"

sorry its short and I know it sucks so please don't say anything mean. Please Comment!


	17. Chapter 17

Please Review. Well here is chapter 17!

Henry and Anne

It was the middle of the day the Royal Family were in the Great Hall surrounded by the courtiers. Anne then began talking to Mary about marriage.

"Mary"

"yes your majesty"

"Mary you know better then to address me as that but anyways I thinking about you earlier today"

"oh have I done something wrong"

"no of course not...but I was wondering if you like to be married"

"i um..."

"you don't have to marry someone it was just a suggestion Mary"

"would you mind if I thought about it"

"not at all"

Anne then her glass of wine for a toast. Everybody stopped and listened to there Queen.

"To Family"she said while she stared at her family

"To Family"everybody agreed

It was know night time. Anne was know in her chambers looking out of the window into the thundering sky but she didn't hear her doors open and close. Suddenly two pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and a pair of hot lips touched her cold neck.

"my queen"Henry smiled

"my king"Anne smiled while she turned in his arms to face him

"my you are so beautiful sweetheart"

"thank you"she responded but looked down because she started to blush and Henry smiled at shyness while he hoped that would never go away

"my love"

"yes"

"i would like to complete your desires"

Anne smiled "i would like that but my desires for you will never go away for you"

"i would hope not"

Henry then lifted bridal style and gently sat her down. That started the passionate night while the clouds thundered.

I hoped you liked. I also have another story called "is there still an us?"  I have decided to rewrite it because I am not really liking it or if you want the story plot you can have it just ask me . Please Review.


	18. Chapter 18

Here is Chapter 18. Please Review.

Henry and Anne

Anne had woke when she heard movement in her chambers. When she opened her eyes she saw Henry's groom helping Henry put on his necklace. Henry saw she had woken and moved towards her. She saw this and pulled the bed sheets closer to her then crawled towards him on the bed. He gently caressed her lips with his own.

"my love"Anne whispered

"sweetheart"

"your leaving"Anne said looking down

Henry gently lifted her chin so his eyes could meet her own "don't be sad sweetheart I will come see you for breakfast as always"

"i know I just want you for myself for today"she confessed

"why is that"

"because I miss you so much when your not around me, I just want this day to be about us and I want show you how much I love you and I want you show me how much you love me as well"

"I'm sorry sweetheart but I can't. I have a kingdom to run but tonight I will show you how much I love you"he told her

she just nodded "thank you for letting me know I come second to England"

"Anne I didn't mea-"

"please just go you have a kingdom to run and I'm sorry for proposing my idea to you your majesty" she said while looking down

"Anne I love you"he tried to kiss her lips but she moved her face to side and his lips landed on her cheek. He started walking to the door when he heard her

"I love you too Henry"she barely whispered

He then walked out and shut the door.

Few minutes later and her ladies walked in to help her dress for today.

"your majesty"they all bowed towards her

"good morning ladies"

"what gown would you like to wear today"one of her ladies asked her

"The light blue and white gown with lace"

"yes your majesty"he ladies bowed and walked away to fetch the dress

An hour later Anne was fully dressed and decide to take walk in the garden before breakfast.

Henry and his council were in meeting when he realized it was almost time for breakfast which caused him to sign then he raised his hand which caused his council to quiet then Henry called for his servant.

"boy come here"

"yes your majesty"

"tell the Queen that I won't make it to breakfast again"

"of course your majesty"

"also tell her that I'm sorry"

"i will your majesty"after Henry dismissed him he went straight to the Queen

she had been walking the gardens for a few minutes when the King's servant came to her.

"your majesty"he said then bowed towards her

"rise and what is that you need to tell me"

"that his majesty the king will not be-"

"able to make it to breakfast with me today"she finished for him

"yes your majesty"

"thank you and your dismissed"

"your majesty"he bowed while walking away

It now time for breakfast. Anne had invited Mary so that they could talk about her future.

"so Mary have you thought about what I have said"

"i have and I have also decide to marry someone so that I may have own family"

"i think that is wonderful but do you anybody in mind"

she shook her head

"well there are new people coming to court soon so maybe there is someone that will take your interest"

"hopefully but I will be able to chose right"

"yes of course but the king will have the final say because he wants to make sure that you have a good marriage because you are a Princess of England"

Mary nodded "can I ask you something"

"of course you can"

"you said the king you usually address him by his name"

Anne sighed "the king and I are in a fight or rather I am mad at the king"

"may I ask why"

"i have not had a meal with the king for a couple of weeks because he has been so busy running the kingdom and this morning I asked him just to spend the day with me...i really doubt everything with go up in flames just because he spends time me for a day then he said he couldn't...he also said he would see me during breakfast but his servant told me he couldn't come so that is basically it"

Mary just nodded

"you can leave if you would like I know I made a bit of tension in this room"

"thank you but I will see you later today"

"bye Mary"

"bye Anne"

Anne spent her day playing with Elizabeth and Diana but they had to leave for there studies. Soon enough one of her ladies informed her it was time for lunch

"you majesty it is now time for lunch"

"thank you lady grace I will have my lunch in my chambers"

"will his majesty be there so that I may set other plate"

"no he won't be there"

she bowed to Anne then walked away

a few minutes later Anne made her back to her chambers. While she walked past people they all bowed towards her and she smiled at them. When she made it to her chambers everything was already ready for her so she began to eat but was interrupted when someone announced the king

"the king is here your majesty"Anne nodded then soon enough he entered. He made his way towards then went to kiss her lips but turned her face away.

"your majesty"

"Anne you now I don't like when you call me that"

Anne simply nodded

"well it seems you have already started without me"

"Lady Grace may you bring a plate for the king for it seems he finally made time to see me" Anne said while looking at him in the eye

"Anne I said I was sorry"

"so am I"

"why didn't you wait for me"

"you don't come for breakfast and lunch anymore so I decided to save one of my ladies a trip to ask you because the answer like always is no"

"that's not true Anne"

"yes it is"

"everyone is dismissed...(he waited for everyone to leave)Anne I have had enough of this...what is your problem"

"my problem what about yours"

"i don't have a problem"

"clearly you don't see that you hardly spend any time with me if isn't for sex"

"are you still mad about this morning"

"Yes I don't get why you don't understand I just want to spend time with you"

"sweetheart I have been busy with running the country"

"yes I know but what happen to I will always have time for you"

Henry looked down then replied "sweetheart I am truly sorry" while he pulled her towards him and sat her on his lap.

"i love you Henry so so much"

"i love you too sweetheart"

She leaned forward then kissed his lips full on

"thank god that was torture not being able to kiss these lips your"Henry whispered onto her lips which caused her to go into a fit of giggles

"that tickles"she told him breathless

"tomorrow will be our day...i promise that at least one day of each month will be dedicated just to us my love"

"i would like that every much"

"so would I"

Please Review!


	19. Chapter 19

Here is Chapter 19. Hey guys I am going to finish this story as soon as possible because I cant really think of anything for it anymore so the ending might be a bit crappy.

Henry and Anne

New people had came to court and one man caught the eye of the Princess Mary. His name was Phillip II of Spain. He began to court her that lasted for about a year but he then gained the courage of asking King Henry for his daughter's hand in marriage. He then got the approval of the King and asked Mary to marry him. They soon married. Mary never became Queen of England but the Queen of Spain and Phillip as her King. They were in a happy marriage and loved each other very much. They had 3 sons and 2 daughters. That would succeed their dynasty.

Princess Diana married a Prince of Italy. They were also in a happy marriage but it wasn't always happy. She finally gave birth to heir. Since the birth of their son they were happy with each other and Diana was finally in happy place since she didn't need to worry about her crown being taken away like her mother's crown was. She didn't remember her mother very much but she wasn't sadden by because her mother was Queen Anne of England because she mad raised her.

Princess Elizabeth had married a Prince of France. When they first met they weren't nice to each other but they soon began to fall in love with each other. They had 5 sons and 3 daughters. Elizabeth became one of the greatest queens that France had ever seen. Her husband had passed away but her son was still not of age so she became her son's regent . She was also remember for making her son the greatest king he could possibly be because he brought an golden era for France.

Prince Edward carried on his father's leacgy with his beautiful queen by his side. He was not of age when he got the crown but the people believed he was ready so became king without a regent. He ended up carrying on the Tudor Dynasty that his grandfather started. He began the golden era in England but was carried on by one of his sons.

Prince James never became King of England since he was second born and his brother was healthy so he lived a long life. James didn't mind not being King of England because it looked like a stressful job but he always helped his older brother with state matters. He married a beautiful princess and had children. He spent most of his time with his family which he loved very much.

Henry the Eighth, by the Grace of God, King of England, France and Ireland, Defender of the Faith and of the Church of England and also of Ireland in Earth Supreme head had died at the age of 55. He was the most beloved and respected King that England ever had. His Queen Anne of England had passed away in her sleep 3 months before his own death. Many women threw themselves onto him so that they might catch his attention and become Queen but that never happened for he only had eyes for one queen. He was saddened by her death so he prepared their son to become King. Henry knew his time was coming and he hoped it would come sooner so that he may see this beautiful, true, honest and loyal wife.

Queen Anne was the beloved Queen of England. She had given England Heirs. She used the title of Queen of England to her advantage and helped people. She brought peace to England through her husband.

Henry and Anne had a tragic ending but I believe they were meant for each other .

Please Review. I'm sorry I ended it but I couldn't come up with anything anymore for this story but I will soon start a one. :D


End file.
